The present invention pertains generally to gloves, and particularly to work gloves worn by workers handling heavy articles such as steel plate, plywood, sawn lumber, etc.
Gloves worn by workers handling such products are subjected to extreme wear to the extent it is not uncommon to wear out a pair of gloves in a week or so. Glove wear can be extended by making a glove suitable for use on either hand so as to increase the number of areas subjected to such wear simply by inverting and switching the glove from one hand to the other. Such a glove is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,289, issued to the present inventor and has an insert defining the thumb-index finger crotch area with the insert having a perimeter overlain by a perimeter of an opening in the glove body.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,984,183; 1,554,291; 1,673,517 and 3,739,400 show two sided work gloves for wear on either hand.